


Im Sorry

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: A short poem I wrote.





	Im Sorry

Im sorry I had to leave

Im sorry i had to hurt you.

Im sorry you have to grieve

Im sorry to make you blue.

Im sorry I screamed and yelled at you

Im sorry i didn't come home.

Im sorry that it was true

Im sorry I like to roam.

Im sorry i let her in

Im sorry she had to stay.

Im sorry I drank the gin

Im sorry it had to end this way.


End file.
